Un Poco de Orgullo
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Nuestro orgullo suele mostrarse...en el momento menos indicado. Yaoi Hiruma x Sena


Disclaimer: Eyeshiel 21, no me pertenece; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor C:

Realmente la historia quedo algo confusa, debido a que la escribí en dos momentos en donde mis sentimientos eran muy distintos, pero creo que el resultado no esta tan mal (podría ser peor…x.x). Espero les guste.

De dedicada a mi Gatito, que a pesar de su orgullo siempre me demostró su amor ^^…y dedicada…a quien deba ser dedicada… XP

**Un Poco de Orgullo.**

La calurosa tarde amenizaba mis pasos, mientras me dirigía a los vestidores del equipo. Era temprano, así que no esperaba que alguien se encontrara ahí; pero escuche unas voces que despertaron mi curiosidad.

-Hiruma…yo…yo…tu me gustas… ¡y me gustas mucho!-

Al escuchar estas palabras de aquella voz femenina hicieron que mi corazón retumbara de forma violenta…no me importaba quien había hecho aquella declaración, ni siquiera me detuve en identificar la voz, lo único que me importaba era que fue dirigida a Hiruma Youichi, el único demonio malicioso que me mostro lo mejor del mundo; el futbol americano, y por esa razón, que seguramente a algunas personas les causaría risa, fue más suficiente, para que cayera completamente enamorado de mi capitán; de el mejor estratega, el hombre que me enamoro, con la pasión que sienten por el futbol americano.

Corrí a los vestidores, como deseando que mi carrera borrara lo que acababa de oír; cerré la puerta atrás de mi, y me senté con pesadez en la banca, trataba de aclarar mi mente pero, todas mis ideas daban vueltas, y el ruido sordo de la puerta abriéndose me alertó…fue cuando pensé que ya no estaba solo, trate de cambiarme rápidamente para evitar que alguien viera la frustración en mi rostro; pero al alzar la mirada vi en el portal al quarterback de ojos azules, pero su mirada no centellaba como sucedía habitualmente, y su sonrisa amplia no se mostraba en su rostro.

No me miró…solo se sentó con fastidio en el mullido sofá rojo; pensé en decir algo, lo que fuera….pero estaba tan confundido que no pude pronunciar palabra alguna…y solo pude emitir un gran suspiro, que hizo que Hiruma me lanzara un mirada interrogante.

-¿También tienes problemas maldito enano?- me dijo con una voz un tanto distante y perdida.

-amm, no realmente…- dije sin mucha decisión.

-¿en verdad?...no lo parece…-sonrió con desgana.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero en ese momento sentía tanto enojo que no me permitiría decir algo innecesario; me tragaría todo el amor que siento hacia Hiruma, antes de ser yo el que diera el primer paso...después de todo, el me mal acostumbró, siempre dio el primer paso.

Ya no pude soportar ese silencio lleno de palabras vacías, que preferí retirarme, y destrozar todos mis pensamientos en el entrenamiento.

Me dispuse a salir del vestidor sin decir nada más…pero una mano firme y fría me sujeto de la muñeca.

-Sena…-oír mi nombre en sus labios, fue tan sorpresivo que sentí como el suelo desaparecía debajo de mi, jamás me llamaba por mi nombre…nunca.

Su mirada suplicante me perforo el alma.

-Hiruma-san…¿qué sucede..?...-mis palabras salían cortadas.

-Sena…yo, no sé qué hacer…Mamori…ella me dijo que yo le gustaba…-mi corazón dio un salto y apreté los puños para contener los sentimientos que se desbordaban.

Quería decirle lo mucho que yo lo amaba, pero no pude… ese orgullo de no querer ser el que diera el primer paso callaba mis palabras, pero mientras mi interior se debatía por lo que debía decir, sentí tu aliento cerca mío…y un cálido abrazo, tus frías manos en mi cuerpo calentaban mi corazón, ese abrazo era todo lo que necesitaba, para saber que ese era mi lugar…

-No puedo corresponderle,...pero no quiero herirla…no se qué hacer, porque la realidad es que yo estoy enamorado de ti…-tu aliento en mi oído, y esas palabras hicieron que el poco orgullo que tenia se derrumbara, y mis palabras fluyeran sin consideración.

-Yo te amo Hiruma…te amo…te amo!-dolía mucho decirlo, dolía mucho, no saber si fue lo correcto…pero lo dije.

Te separaste del abrazo y me miraste con eso ojos azul profundo, tu sonrisa mosto tus blanqueados colmillos.

-Eres un verdadero idiota…-dijiste conteniendo las lagrimas. -¿por qué tardaste tanto en decirlo?...-

-A que te refieres…yo…¿ya lo sabías?- baje las vista, y mis mejillas color carmesí delataban velocidad de mi corazón.

-Te escuche hace un rato…no sé por qué sabia que eras tú, tu forma de correr te delata, se que lo escuchaste todo…- sonreíste con malicia –Y sobre todo ese suspiro al aire te delato por completo…siempre lo supe; pero quería que tu dieras el primer paso, pero ya me di cuenta que eres un enano muy idiota…-me mostraste tu amplia sonrisa, que tanto me enamoraba.

-¡Hiruma-san eres un idiota!- grite en un impulso, por la frustración que sentía al descubrir que como siempre al me había manipulado, y como siempre había hecho lo que él deseaba. Y él como siempre, solo se limito a sonreír con malicia.

-Me alegro mucho ver esa mirada de determinación y orgullo en ti, a pesar de que la final solo tú te lastimaste…-de nuevo tus palabras son tan sinceras que siento un dolor punzante en el corazón. Me libero de aquel caluroso abrazo, y esta vez estoy dispuesto a huir sin mirar a tras, porque tu siempre me manipulas a tu propio placer.

Pero de nuevo lo evitas con tus alargadas y frías manos que me capturan por la espalda.

-Te amo Sena…- cierro los ojos mientras escucho esas bellas y dulces palabras, y todo termina en un beso que me permitió respirar, tu aliento y el mío; tu sabor a chicle de menta y la piel de tus labios me permitió volver a vivir y olvidar todo a mí alrededor.

Los siento mucho Mamori-neechan, pero decidí que olvidaría ese sentimiento de culpa, y me quedare con este demonio manipulador; perdóname por lastimarte pero prefiero lastimarte a que yo sufra, y este lejos de la persona que amo; perdóname por ser tan orgulloso…

FIN.


End file.
